dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 93
'Episode 93 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 92 Next: Episode 94 Highlights * A message from GTime Johnny at the beginning of the show * The Drunken Peasants sharing public washroom stories (1:31:08) Videos Played # Vegan licking the air (can't find) # Video request - The Amazing Atheist Hates Capitalism #Libertarian TJ (probably doesn't exist anymore) #"All cops are racist" || Louder with Crowder #Angry lesbian on women's rights. (can't find) #Hillary Clinton News story (can't find) #RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Says ISIS Is a Gay Cult and 'Fags' want to molest children #RWW News: Scott Lively Says Homosexuality Is Worse than Murder and Genocide #Pat Robertson: You're a slave to vegetables (can't find) #Guy who became a math genius after sustaining head injury (can't find) #Controversial Holocaust Exhibition (can't find) Start of the Show The show started with TJ sharing stories about his encounters with cops. Once TJ finished, Ben did the usual shirt and Patreon shilling. The peasants then began talking about the Jean-François vs. Brian Young debate which would happen a few days after the show aired. After all of that bullshit, they played the Troll or not a Troll Segment which featured a vegan licking the air and pretending it's a pussy. We also learn from this video that TJ is under 18. After being bored to death with it, they played an Aaron Clarey video. In this video, he responds to the Amazing Atheist regarding capitalism. The next video is a video from over 8 years ago of TJ when he was a libertarian. The argument being made in the video is that there could be Walmart hospitals if the government didn't provide health care. TJ then explains why Capitalism is the worst thing ever, and anyone who has money should be killed (duh). After skipping the video, they played a Steven Crowder video about police brutality. He showed us why all niggers should be lynched. He also observed that the old homeless man getting shot to death could've been Mike Tyson in his prime. Middle of the Show Once the peasants had wrapped up the Crowder video, they played a video of an angry lesbian talking about how women have too many rights. He also shows his expertise in revisionist history by saying that women have never been oppressed (let's not mention that women couldn't vote until the 1920s). After they had thoroughly rekt him/her, they moved on to a news story from Fox News about the Hillary Clinton e-mail scandal. Random Fox News blonde lady #127 and a black guy debate on whether Clinton is a dirty criminal. The blonde lady declares that breaking a law before it even exists is a loophole. After that, they played a Theodore Shoebat video explaining why ISIS is full of queers qwurrs'. Next up is a lovely video about how "[[Homosexuality|''Homosexuality]]'' is worse than murder and genocide." The Peasants then played a Pat Robertson clip. In this clip, Pat claims that if you take drugs, you're a slave to vegetables. They watched a news story about how some guy became a math genius after a sustaining a brain injury. They watched a news report about an "''insensitive" Holocaust sign that many offended people. End of the Show After all that videos and news stories, the Drunken Peasants entered the Q&A Segment and answered some boring ass questions. They ended the show after that. Trivia * The angry lesbian featured in this episode may possibly one of the dumbest people that have appeared on Drunken Peasants * Fox News' target audience are morons Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes